


Bonding

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angel/Human bonding, Background Destiel, F/M, NSFW, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had an idea for a story about an angel!reader bonding with Sam for a while now and I decided to combine it with this request: idk how to link it (im so bad at using tumblr its ridiculous) but could you possibly write a one shot for the sam imagine “imagine Sam loving how innocent and sweet you are, because he’s the one to teach you all about sex” on dirtysupernaturalimagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Angel!Reader, language, angel/human bonding, cut palm (part of the bonding process), background Destiel, smut, wing!kink

Fic:

When Castiel introduced you to the Winchesters he hadn’t told you about his true intentions. Cas had handpicked you above all the other angels in Heaven, believing that you were best suited for the task he had in mind. At the time, you believed that your mission was to protect the boys in Castiel’s absence. That was what Cas had asked of you after all, but now he was requesting something more. This wasn’t just a simple favor; it was an action that would forever change your life.

“Bonding with Sam will be the best way to protect him,” Cas explains, “I chose you for this task because I knew he would like you and would choose to bond with you when given the option.”

“Sam likes me, but as a friend,” you retort, “He’ll never accept the offer, even if it could save his life. Besides, bonding with a human can only occur in the presence of pure and absolute love on the part of the human. Sam has never given me a reason to believe that he loves me.”

“Y/N, I know you haven’t been on earth for very long, so it’s difficult for you to understand human feelings,” Cas says, “Sam does love you, whether you see it or not. The Winchesters do not show their true feelings as easily as others do.” You were still skeptical of what Cas was telling you. “Do you want to bond with him?” Cas asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “I do want to bond with him, and protect him.” After spending a great deal of time with the brothers, you had grown attached to the younger Winchester. “But I’m not sure if he’ll want to bond with me,” you add, “What if he doesn’t want to take part in all of the rituals required for bonding?”

“Trust me, I have the same apprehensions about Dean,” Cas says, trying to make you feel better about the situation, “But I know Sam has feelings for you. He won’t reject you Y/N.” 

“When are you asking Dean to bond with you?” you question.

“Soon,” Cas tells you, “I can ask Sam for you if you like.”

“No, it would be better for me to ask him myself,” you say, “But could you be there when I ask him?”

“Of course,” Cas tells you, “We can ask them together.”

***

“Sam, Dean,” Castiel begins, “Y/N and I have a proposition for you.” The boys sit on one side of the bunker’s library table while you and Cas sit on the other.

“What kind of proposition?” Dean asks.

“We have a way to better protect you,” you tell the boys.

“You already protect us better than we could ever ask of you,” Sam says, “The two of you have saved us more times than we can count.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “We can’t ask you for more than you’ve already done for us.”

“You don’t have to ask,” Cas says, “We want to do this, if you’re willing to let us.”

“What exactly are we talking about?” Dean asks.

“More tattoos or something?” Sam questions.

“It’s something a little more permanent than that,” Cas begins.

“And personal,” you add. You look to Cas, expecting him to explain, but he says nothing.

“What the Hell are you two talking about?” Dean asks, “And why are you both so quiet all of the sudden?”

“Bonding,” both you and Cas say at the same time.

“Sorry, but what’s bonding?” Sam asks.

“It’s a series of rituals that occur between an angel and their mate,” Cas explains, “Once these rituals are complete, the angel will be able to sense when their mate is in danger or is harmed.”

“Sorry, did you just say mate?” Dean asks, his brow creased in confusion. Cas swallows thickly and you decide to step in for him.

“Yes,” you confirm, “Bonding involves taking a life long mate. We had hoped that you, Dean, would bond with Castiel, while Sam …” Your words trail off as your gaze meets Sam’s hazel one.

“Cas, buddy, are you saying that you want to mate with me?” Dean asks, shocked. Cas’ cheeks turn bright red. Sam just snorts and rolls his eyes; he’d talked to you about the sexual tension between Dean and your brother before. You sit quietly with your hands in your lap, waiting for Sam to say something.

“So?” Cas asks, clearing his throat, “Will you accept our offers?”

“Um, Y/N, can we talk?” Sam asks, “Alone?”

“Yes, of course,” you say quietly. You reach out across the table and take his hand before flying you both off to a more secluded part of the bunker where you can speak privately. “I understand if your answer is no,” you say, letting his hand slip through yours, “I won’t force you to bond with me if you don’t want to.”

“Y/N,” Sam says quietly, “Is Cas making you do this?”

“When Cas first asked me to watch over you and Dean, he didn’t tell me that he intended for us to bond,” you confess, “But he isn’t forcing me to do anything that I don’t want to do.”

“So you want to bond with me?” Sam ask, “You want me to be your mate?”

“Yes,” you answer shyly, “If you’ll have me.”

Sam gives you a shy smile as he reaches for your hand. He guides you towards a sofa and encourages you to take a seat beside him. “Why don’t you walk me through it, so I know what to expect,” he requests. Sam’s thumb runs nervously over the back of your hand.

“Well, first, there are two requirements. The angel must be willing to bond, which I am; and second, the human must love the angel.” Sam squeezes your hand as the last few words leave your lips. “Do you meet the requirement?” you ask quietly.

“I never thought that this is how I would tell you, but yes, I do love you Y/N,” Sam confesses. Cas had been right. A smile spreads across your lips before you look down at your lap. “You always look away when you smile,” Sam laughs. He cups your cheek and brings your face back up so that he can see you. “I wish you wouldn’t,” Sam says, “I like to see you smile.” You lose yourself in his hazel eyes. Having been on earth for such a short time, you weren’t sure what love felt like, but you had an undeniable attraction to Sam that you felt for no one else. His thumb runs over your cheekbone before he continues speaking. “So, what are the rituals we have to do?” Sam asks.

“Well,” you begin, “The bonding process takes three days, a different ritual each day. Day one is the exchange of vows. The second day is the exchange of grace and soul; and the final day is the exchange of body.”

“I’m lost,” Sam confesses, “Can you walk me through each ritual please?” It was strange to finally explain something to Sam, normally he was the one explaining things to you. You nod your head before speaking.

“The exchange of vows is the easiest part,” you start, “We have to make a promise to each other and there’s no set words you have to say. All you have to do is promise to be faithful to me so that you never break our bond. I have to promise that I’ll cherish you and protect you over everyone else.”

“That seems unfair,” Sam says, “It sounds like I get the better deal.”

“It’s not unfair,” you retort, “You have to promise yourself to me and only me for the rest of eternity. Bonding is something that only occurs once in an angel’s life. Sam, you’re giving me more than you realize.”

“Oh,” Sam says, “I didn’t realize this is so special for you.”

“It’s special for each angel,” you tell him. Sam smiles and nods, encouraging you to continue. “The second day is harder,” you say, “Your soul has to mix with my grace and I can’t say it will be painless. The ritual requires you to allow me to coax your soul from your body long enough for me to combine it with a piece of my grace. I will then return you soul. You’ll have a part of me and I’ll have a part of you, always.”

“Nothing else huh?” Sam asks, nervously running a hand through his hair.

“Sam?” you question.

“It’s just that I’ve been without my soul, before I met you, and you didn’t see the monster it made me,” Sam responds.

“It’ll be ok Sam,” you say as you cup his cheek, “I’ll be here the whole time and your soul will be in my hands, I promise to be gentle with it.”

“Well, that makes me feel a little better about it,” Sam tells you. You smile as you run your thumb over his stubble covered cheek. “So what’s the last ritual about?” Sam asks.

“The last ritual is the exchange of bodies,” you say.

“And what does that mean?” Sam questions.

“It means that you and I, we must,” you say, becoming flustered, “We have to … consummate the bond.”

“Consummate, as in sex?” Sam questions.

“Yes,” you say, your cheeks turning red. You were embarrassed to say that you’d never had sex and the thought of asking Sam about how it worked embarrassed you even further.

“You’ve never had sex before, have you?” Sam guesses. You shake your head. “That’s ok,” Sam says, “When we get there, I’ll teach you. You don’t have to worry about it, ok?”

“Thank you Sam,” you whisper.

“Should we start?” Sam questions. 

“You’re ready?” you ask, “You don’t want to, how do humans put it, have a last hurrah before committing yourself to me?”

“I love you Y/N and I don’t need anyone else, I don’t want anyone else. Y/N, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity and I’ll never stray. I promise to stay by your side no matter what happens and I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities,” Sam proclaims. He pauses for a moment. “Was - was that alright?” he asks, almost shyly.

“Yes,” you tell him with a smile, “It was perfect.” Sam gives you a crooked smile as you take both of his hands in yours. “I suppose it’s my turn now,” you begin before switching to Enochian, “OLANI ISRO OL HOATH OD BLANS OL NETAAB LONCHO ESIASCH. OLHOATH NIIS OL GEMEGANZA IPAMIS. OL G-CHIS-GE IN OLLOG OLHOATH NIIS OIAD PAGE OL MALPIRG OD OLANI HOATH OL Sam Winchester.”

“Wow,” Sam says, “I didn’t understand all of that, but it was beautiful. Do you mind if I ask what you said?”

“I don’t mind,” you laugh, “Basically, I said ‘I promise to cherish and protect you over all others. My love for you will never waver. You are my bonded, my mate for the rest of my life and I love you Sam Winchester.’”

“I love you,” Sam whispers. He cups your cheek and leans in, pressing his lips against yours. At first, you’re stunned. You’re unsure of how to move or react until Sam pulls away. “Sorry, was that wrong of me?” he asks.

“No,” you tell him, moving closer, “I just don’t know what I’m doing.” Sam laughs and it makes you nervous.

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, “I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise. It’s just funny that I’m teaching an angel how to kiss. You’re divine and pure, I almost feel like I’m ruining you.”

“You’re not,” you assure him, “I want this.” Sam cups your cheek and leans in slowly, allowing you to meet him halfway. You move your lips against his in the same way he had done to you. His lips were soft and warm and enticing. You weren’t sure how humans resisted the urge to kiss each other if this was what it always felt like.

Sam’s tongue swipes across your bottom lip and you gasp at the wet warmth of it. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, making you moan as his tongue slides along your teeth and against your own tongue. Sam smiles against your lips as his large hands move to tangle in your hair. You mirror him and weave your fingers into his hair pressing your lips harder against his.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask as Sam pulls away.

“No,” Sam laughs, peppering your face with kisses, “I just needed to breathe.”

“Sorry,” you say.

“Don’t be,” Sam tells you, “You took my breath away.”

“Wouldn’t that lead to unfortunate consequences?” you question. Sam laughs again.

“It’s an expression,” Sam tells you.

“Oh,” you whisper, your cheeks turning red. Sam kisses them before returning to your lips. Maybe Sam was ruining you. You knew from now on you’d crave the feel of his lips against yours, there was no going back. “I wonder if our brothers have gone as far as we have,” you consider as Sam breaks the kiss again.

“Would it be rude to go find out?” Sam asks.

“Yes, very!” you exclaim, “We might find them in a compromising position.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” Sam laughs.

“Oh, there’s just one more thing,” you tell him, “For the bonding process to work properly, we have to be around each other as much as possible for the next two days.”

“That shouldn’t be hard,” Sam says, “Every time you’re here I spend all of my time with you anyway.”

“I guess that means the two of you are bonding,” Dean says as he enters the room, pulling Cas behind him by the hand. Sam wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you against his side.

“Yeah, and from the looks of it, the two of you are as well,” Sam says, his eyes fixed on Cas’ hand in Dean’s.

Dean clears his throat as he plops down on an empty couch, Cas sitting beside him. “You know, protection and all. It seemed like the smart thing to do,” Dean reasons. Sam gives you a look as if to say 'what did I tell you?’

“From what Y/N tells me, bonding can only occur if the human is in love with the angel they’re bonding with,” Sam says smugly, “So Dean, how long have you been in love with Cas?”

“I love him ok,” Dean says angrily, “Shut up. How long have you been in love with Y/N?” Sam doesn’t answer. Instead his cheeks turn red. “That’s what I thought,” Dean says, “So, should we celebrate or something? I mean this is practically a double wedding.”

“I’ll go get some beers,” Sam says, quickly standing up.

“That’s ok, I can …” you begin, but Sam is already gone. “What did you do to him?” you ask Dean, narrowing your eyes.

“Nothing,” Dean says, “Maybe embarrassed him a little. He’s been in love with you ever since Cas introduced you to us.”

“I told you he was in love with you,” Cas adds.

“I always thought you were lying,” you say quietly, “He never made any action to show how he felt about me.” Dean and Cas give each other a look before they burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asks as he comes back with four beer bottles in hand. He puts two on the coffee table before coming to sit by you, handing you an already opened bottle.

“I think they’re making fun of us,” you say shyly. Sam pulls you to his side again as if he’s trying to protect you.

“It’s just funny that Y/N never realized how much you liked her,” Dean laughs, “I mean, when we’re not researching, she’s the only thing you can talk about and she’s the only one you ever pray to. When she’s around, you’re practically attached at the hip; you never let her out of your sight.”

“Yeah, well I guess it’s easier to see when you’re an outside observer, take you and Cas for instance,” Sam retorts.

“Shut up,” Dean says grumpily as he wraps an arm over Cas’ shoulder. “So,” Dean says, taking a sip of his beer, “It looks like we’ve each got an angel of our own.” Sam laughs quietly before kissing the top of your head.

“Who would’ve thought?” Sam asks. Cas gives you a look that says 'I told you so,’ as he snuggles in closer to Dean. The four of you continue your conversation until Sam and Dean get tired. Dean takes Cas’ hand and leads him off, leaving you alone with Sam again.

“I guess I’ll tell you goodnight,” you say, leaning in to kiss Sam’s cheek.

“I thought you said we needed to stay close,” Sam says, almost like he’s disappointed.

“Well yes,” you respond, “But I thought perhaps you’d like to be on your own to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.”

“I was hoping,” Sam begins, “Well, I thought you might like to sleep with me.” He watches your eyes narrow before quickly adding, “I mean actually sleep, I didn’t mean sex or anything.”

“You do realize I don’t sleep, correct?” you ask.

“Yeah, but I thought,” Sam’s words trail off, “Never mind, it was stupid of me.”

“It wasn’t,” you assure him. You lean in and press your lips to his again before flying you both to Sam’s bedroom. “I’ll stay with you if you’d like,” you mumble against his lips.

“I’d like that,” Sam mumbles back before breaking the kiss, “I’m just going to change,” Sam tells you, “I’ll be right back.” He kisses your cheek before sliding off the bed. “Oh, would you like something to sleep in?” he asks. You smile and nod your head. Sam goes to his closet and picks out a flannel shirt, one of your favorites. He hands the shirt to you and tells you that you can change into it before he goes off to change.

You weren’t sure exactly how much clothing you should be taking off, but you decide to remove everything except your panties. Each piece of clothing is folded meticulously before placing it in a stack. You pull Sam’s large shirt over your shoulders and button it up before moving back to sit on the bed.

Sam knocks on the door and you tell him to come in. He walks in wearing only a pair of sweatpants. You’d never seen him this exposed before. He was perfect, every inch of him, every muscle. Your eyes linger on the tattoo on his chest for a moment. A blush rises to your cheeks and you look away quickly as you realize he’s watching you watch him.

“You look beautiful,” Sam tells you as he moves to sit beside you on the bed. He pulls back the sheets and swings his legs beneath them, motioning for you to do the same.

“Thank you,” you say quietly as you slip beneath the sheets. Sam slips his arm beneath your head and wraps his other around your waist, pulling you close to him. You rest one hand against his chest and slide the other up to caress his cheek.

“I love you,” Sam whispers. He brushes your hair behind your ear before pressing his forehead to yours. You were so close to him that your eyelashes brushed his every time either of you blinked.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. A sleepy smile crosses Sam’s lips before he kisses you one last time. You watch as his eyes flutter shut, fighting to stay open, but failing.

You could get used to this, lying beside Sam each night and watching over him while he slept. You brush his hair out of his face and snuggle up to him as you shut your eyes. The sound of his heavy breaths and the beating of his heart are comforting sounds. You breathe in the scent of him, reveling in the warmth radiating from his body.

The comfort of Sam besides you puts you into a meditative state that you didn’t even realize you could reach. You’re not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. When you open your eyes, you realize that you’ve turned over to your other side. Sam’s body is molded against your own, his arms wrapped around you and his face nestled into your hair. “I love you Sam,” you whisper before drifting off again.

***

When it comes time for the second ritual, you and Cas decide to conduct it in the same room just in case something goes wrong. You sit cross-legged on the floor; Sam sits across from you while Cas and Dean sit off to your side.

“Are you ready?” you ask Sam. He nods and you cup his face between your hands before leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll try to be as gentle as possible,” you tell him. You look to Cas and he gives you a nod, telling you it’s time to begin. You place your forehead against Sam’s as you draw a knife across his palm. Sam winces and you use your grace to soothe him, trying to lessen his discomfort. You then drag the knife across your palm and begin chanting in Enochian, coaxing Sam’s soul from his body.

You can tell he’s in pain, so you chant faster, trying to make the ritual end sooner. A white light begins to shine through the cut on Sam’s palm and you begin to let your grace slip through the cut on your own hand. Suddenly, Sam’s soul escapes his body and you catch it, cradling it in your hands as you allow Sam’s soul to mix and combine with the blue light of your grace.

When the two have combined, you slip Sam’s soul back into the cut on his palm. The white light is now a light shade of blue. You take your grace and a tiny piece of Sam’s soul back into your body, the feel of it is different. Sam would always have a piece of you to carry with him, and you would always have a piece of him. You continue chanting, coaxing Sam’s soul back into place. He makes a pained sound before he collapses, letting you know that the ritual is complete.

You catch Sam and move to place his head in your lap, brushing the hair from his face. Looking over to Cas, you see him already cradling Dean, keeping him from hitting the floor. “How long will they sleep?” you question.

“I’m not sure,” Cas says, “But it’s probably best to let them rest.” You nod in agreement. Cas disappears in a flurry of wings, taking Dean with him. You wrap your arms around Sam and fly him to his bed.

You use your grace to change him into his pajama pants and yourself into Sam’s flannel shirt before pulling the sheets up around him. Sam groans and you try to make him more comfortable. You lie down beside him and pull him against you, cradling him in your arms. Sam grunts and groans in his sleep, his expression pained.

“I’m sorry Sam,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair. You use your grace to calm him and help him sleep. Hopefully a restful sleep would help him adjust to the alteration of his soul.

***

“What the Hell happened last night?” Sam asks when he finally wakes. It was late in the afternoon and you were beginning to worry that something was wrong.

“Your soul is combined with my grace now,” you tell him, “How do you feel?”

“I have a bit of a headache, but other than that, I’m fine,” Sam tells you. You run your fingers through his hair and use your grace to end the pain he feels. “Thanks,” Sam says before leaning in to kiss your lips.

“Do you feel … different?” you ask.

“Kind of,” Sam responds, “But it’s hard to explain. I guess it’s kind of like feeling lighter. Do you feel any different?”

“I can feel the change in my grace,” you tell him, “But other than that, I guess I feel more attached.”

“In a good way I hope,” Sam says, caressing your cheek.

“In the best way,” you respond. Sam kisses you deeply before he presses you back against the bed. “Sam, what are you doing?” you ask, “You need to rest.”

“I’m done resting,” Sam tells you, “We still have one more ritual to complete don’t we?”

“Yes, but are you sure you’re ready?” you ask, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I won’t,” Sam laughs, but he sits up anyway, “We’ll go slow, remember?”

“Sam, I want to show you something,” you say quietly. Sam waits and watches you. “It’s something very private,” you tell him.

“I’d like to see,” Sam tells you, running a hand down your arm. You give him a small smile as your shaky hands move to the buttons of your shirt. “Let me,” Sam says. His hands move to replace yours and his lips meet the skin of your neck. You gasp as his warm fingers move down your front, between your breasts and down your abdomen. Sam chuckles against your neck as his hands move up to push his shirt from your shoulders. As soon as the material is gone, you raise your arms and cover yourself, nervous about letting Sam see you naked.

“You don’t have to do that,” Sam says, his fingers brushing your arms lightly, “You’re too beautiful to hide yourself. What did you want to show me?”

“Close your eyes,” you instruct. Sam does as asked and you shift your shoulders, letting the veil that hides your wings on this plane fade away. “You can look now,” you say. You keep your arms wrapped around you as you let your wings spread out, your gaze dropping down to the bed.

“Y/N,” Sam whispers, “They’re beautiful.”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like them,” you confess, still avoiding his gaze.

“Of course I like them,” Sam tells you, “They’re a part of who you are and I love you, every bit of you.” Sam reaches out and takes your hand, guiding it up towards his lips. “Your hands are cold,” he comments before pressing his lips to your knuckles. He wraps his warm hand around yours as he reaches for your other hand.

“I’m just nervous,” you say, trying to explain the chill of your fingers.

“Why?” Sam asks, “What can I do to make you more comfortable?”

“It’s just, after we bond, this is forever,” you say, “What if you don’t find me satisfying.”

“Y/N,” Sam says, “You worry too much. I love you and that’s all that matters. You’re perfect.” You let Sam pull your hand from your chest, exposing you to him. He guides you to his lap so that you’re straddling him. “May I?” Sam asks, gesturing to your wings. You nod your head, giving him permission.

Sam’s rough hands slide along your skin, up your sides and to your back. His fingers slip through your feathers and a wanton moan escapes your lips as a warm, electric feeling spreads through your body. “I’m sorry,” you say, quickly covering your mouth with your hands, “I - I don’t know what that was.”

“You really are new to this aren’t you?” Sam chuckles.

“Yes,” you say nervously, “Have I done something wrong?”

“No,” Sam says, “But you don’t have to be quiet. I like hearing you make sounds like that.”

“Oh,” you moan as Sam runs his fingers through the downy feathers at the spot where your wings meet your back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam whispers as his lips meet your collar bone, “My perfect angel.” His lips move lower, down to your breast. He sucks your nipple between his lips and sucks lightly, making you gasp.

“Sam,” you moan as your back arches. You thread your fingers through his hair and hold him close. Heat floods your body as Sam’s hands caress your feathers and his lips kiss and suck your nipples and breasts.

“Can I lay you back against the bed?” Sam asks, “I don’t want to hurt your wings.”

“You won’t hurt them,” you assure him, “They’re stronger than they look.” Sam’s lips connect with yours as he lifts you up and turns you before laying you back against the bed.

“Don’t move,” Sam instructs as he breaks the kiss. His lips trail down your neck and chest, stopping to pay attention to each breast before he continues leaving kisses down your abdomen.

“Sam, what are you doing?” you question.

“You’ll see,” Sam says, his gaze flicking up to meet yours. His fingers hook into the waistband of your panties and he pulls them down slowly. “Lift your hips,” he instructs and you do as he asks. Sam’s lips leaves kisses down one leg and up the other before he comes to rest between them.

“Sam, I don’t understa - oh!” you exclaim as Sam wraps his lips around your clit. You can feel the smile on his lips before he begins sucking lightly. Sam sucks a little harder and you weave your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. “Oh Sam,” you groan as Sam pulls your leg over his shoulder and holds your hip gently. His free hand slides up to your body and cups your breast, kneading the flesh as he licks a long stripe up your entrance.

You moan and writhe as Sam licks, sucks, and kisses your folds and clit. You’d never been touched like this before and it was exhilarating. Everything from the way his hands knead your flesh, to the way his lips caress you, to the way his stubble scratches the delicate skin of your thighs sends heat through your body that pools in your core. Your wings shudder against the bed as pressure builds in your stomach.

Sam releases your breast and his hand slides down your body. “Yes, Sam,” you moan as his fingers rub slow, torturous circles around your clit. His eyes flick up to capture yours as he groans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core.

“You taste so good,” Sam groans, his teeth grazing your clit, “Do you like this?”

“Yes, Sam, it feels amazing,” you tell him. Sam smiles against you as his fingers travel down and circle your entrance. He slides his middle finger into you, just to the first knuckle. The feeling of having something inside you like this makes you gasp.

“Does that feel good?” Sam questions.

“Yes,” you moan, “It feels very good.” Sam pulls his finger out and slides it all the way back in before he adds a second finger. “Oh Sam,” you moan as he swirls his fingers around inside you, curling and scissoring them. He sucks your clit between his lips again as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. “Yes Sam!” you moan as you rock your hips against him. Sam encourages you by adding a third finger beside the first two. “Oh Sam, yes, Sam SAM!” you shout as the pressure in your stomach spills over. Your walls clamp down around his fingers and your back arches off the bed. Your wings shudder and you curl them around your body and Sam’s, the tips of your feathers caressing Sam’s back.

Sam works you through your high before pulling his fingers from you. He sucks each digit between his lips and licks them clean before leaving a trail of kisses up your body. The taste of yourself lingers on his lips as he kisses you. “How was that?” Sam asks.

“I’ve never felt anything like it,” you tell him, “How do humans ever accomplish anything when this is an option?” Sam chuckles against your lips.

“It’s difficult,” Sam says.

“I want to make you feel like that as well,” you tell him.

“Mmm,” Sam moans, “Stay right there.” Sam sits up on his knees, a large bulge in his sweatpants. You gasp as his hard cock springs free, the size of him bigger than you had expected. A smile crosses his lips.

“Sam,” you begin, sitting up. Sam stops you by pressing his lips to yours and pushing you back against the sheets. “Sam wait,” you say, pressing a hand against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks, pulling back slightly.

“Is that supposed to fit inside me?” you question. Sam laughs at the question, making you blush.

“It’s ok Y/N,” Sam says, caressing your cheek, “I’ll be gentle. Just relax.” Sam rests one forearm beside your head as his other hand moves down to your hip. “Focus on something else,” Sam says, “Like this.” His lips capture yours and his tongue invades your mouth as he settles between your legs and lines himself up with your entrance.

You moan as he enters you, his thick cock filling and stretching you. The feeling is strange, but pleasurable, almost addictive. “Sam,” you moan, “This feels amazing.”

“Just wait,” he tells you as he pulls out and slides back in.

“Sam!” you exclaim. A smirk crosses his lips as he watches you writhe beneath him.

“I love you,” Sam whispers as he thrusts, slow and gentle, “Love how you feel, how innocent you are.”

“Sam, I need more, please,” you beg. The pressure in your stomach is slowly building and now that you knew what would happen when the pressure grew to be too much, you didn’t want to hold it back. Sam picks up his pace, thrusting faster and faster, but no less gentle.

The hand on your hip slides up your body and moves to your wing. You bat your wing against his hand, making his fingers slide between your feathers. “Oh Sam!” you cry out as his fingers slide deep into your wing. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close as your back arches.

“You like that?” Sam asks.

“Yes, Sam, don’t stop,” you plead. Sam continues thrusting gently and you can tell he’s holding back. His fingers dance through your feathers, caressing and tugging them lightly. The added sensation of Sam touching your wing makes the pressure build faster and faster.

You curl your wings around him, cutting off the world that existed beyond you and Sam. “Oh Sam,” you moan, “Yes, Sam.”

"God, you’re so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect,” Sam says between thrusts. You wrap your legs around his waist and draw him deeper inside you. The new angle has you crying out his name. “That’s it Y/N,” Sam groans into the crook of your neck, “Ah, yes, so good.” You can feel your walls growing tight around his cock and the pressure in your stomach is dangerously close to spilling over.

“Sam, SaM, SAM!” you cry out as your second orgasm hits. Your back arches off the bed as your walls clamp down around his cock. Heat pours through you and you can feel your grace shining through your eyes. Your wings shudder against Sam as each wave of orgasm washes through you. Sam catches you before you fall back against the bed, holding you close as he chases his own high.

“Oh Y/N, yes, oh shit, fuck, that’s it, ah yes!” Sam grunts and groans. His body tenses and he shudders against you. He captures your lips as his cock pulses, spilling warmth inside you. Sam lays you back against the sheets and stays inside you, the weight of his spent body pressing against you.

Sam’s lips meet the skin of your neck and shoulders, mumbling praises between kisses; 'perfect,’ 'beautiful,’ 'my angel.’ You card your fingers through his disheveled hair and drag your nails gently down his back. The two of you spend a good long while like this; Sam above you, your bodies tangled together.

“Sam, I’ve never felt anything like that,” you whisper.

“It was a good feeling I hope,” Sam mumbles against your skin.

“Mmm,” you hum, “Very.” His lips continue leaving kisses along your chest. “Was I … pleasing?” you ask hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

Sam props himself above you, pressing his forehead to yours. “Y/N, you were perfect, unlike anyone I’ve ever had,” he tells you, you can’t help but be a little proud of yourself, “The way your grace shone through your eyes when you came, damn that was hot.”

“And 'hot’ is a good thing?” you question.

“Yeah,” Sam laughs, “Very good.”

“Then you’re hot too,” you tell him, earning a laugh from him.

“You’re so pure, so innocent,” Sam says before he captures your lips again.

“I’m not so sure about that,” you mumble, “I think you may have ruined me.” Sam chuckles and you smile against his lips. “Sam?” you question, “Is sex always like this?”

“It’s doesn’t have to be,” Sam tells you, “We can experiment if you want, find out what you like and what you don’t.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him. You lift your hips, earning a groan from Sam. His cock, still inside you, begins to grow hard again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Sam groans.

“Why?” you ask, concerned, “We bonded so I could protect you, not so I could kill you.” You could feel your attachment to him growing stronger; you knew that now it would be difficult for you to even leave his side. All you wanted to do was keep him safe and you’d do whatever it took to do so.

“It’s just an expression,” Sam says, cupping your cheek, “You’re not actually going to kill me.”

“Oh, good,” you whisper. Sam leans down and captures your lips. “I love you Sam,” you mumble against his lips.

“I love you too Y/N,” Sam mumbles back, “My angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bonding process is completed the group goes out to celebrate; but when the diner doesn’t have pie, the group decides to make their own. This leads to revelations about the situation the four have gotten themselves in and leads to a little bit of smut.

Warnings: Language, smut, light wing!kink and grace!kink

Fic:

“So, now that Sam and I have grace, does that make us part angel, like nephalem or something?” Dean asks you.

“I’m not sure,” you answer, “Cas is more of an expert on this than I am, but neither of us would ever do anything to hurt either of you. I know that much.”

“So you bonded with me before you knew the full consequences?” Sam asks you, “That probably wasn’t smart for either of us.” His arm is draped over your shoulder, holding you close to his side.

“I … yes, I admit that my decision was rash, but I wanted to protect you in any way possible,” you tell him.

“I love you too,” Sam says, making you smile shyly. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin, raising your gaze to his before capturing your lips in a quick kiss.

“Get a room,” Dean groans. Sam breaks the kiss and sighs.

“Like you and Cas are any different,” Sam accuses.

“Well, we’re not the ones sitting there making out are we?” Dean retorts before Cas returns to the table, “Oh, hey Babe … dude, where’s the pie?”

“Babe,” Sam chuckles under his breath. His smug smile evidence that he thinks he’s won this particular fight.

“Dean, the man behind the counter says there isn’t any pie,” Cas announces.

“No pie?” Dean asks, “You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me. The sign on the door says they have the best pie in the world, how can they not have pie?”

“We can just go somewhere else,” Sam suggests.

“It’s practically my wedding day and I can’t even have pie,” Dean groans, “Blasphemy.”

“So dramatic,” Sam whispers, making you giggle.

“It’s ok, Dean,” Cas says, trying to calm his mate, “I’ll find you pie, I promise.”

“What if we made one?” you offer, “I’ve never cooked anything before and I’d like to try.”

“Like double date baking?” Sam asks with a smile, “I’m in, what about you guys?”

“Would you be into that, Cas?” Dean asks, intertwining his fingers with Cas’.

“I’d like that,” Cas answers, squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Awesome!” Dean says brightly, “We can stop at a grocery store on the way back and pick up the supplies. Come on!” Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out some cash for the food he’s already consumed before grabbing his keys.

You scoot out of the booth you had been sitting in and follow the others to the car. “After you,” Sam offers, opening the car door for you.

“Thank you,” you reply, kissing him on the cheek before sliding into the seat. Sam gets in after you, shutting the door. You knew he was used to ‘riding shotgun,’ as the Winchesters called it, but you much preferred when he shared the back seat with you.

“I love you,” Sam whispers as he wraps his arm around you and pulls you to his side. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and brings your lips to his, kissing you gently.

“I love you too,” you mutter against his lips.

“Remember when I said to get a room?” Dean asks, “Well I didn’t mean the back seat of my car.” Sam rolls his eyes before sitting back in his seat, pulling you to him. Dean brings the car to life before pulling out of the parking space and heading down the road.

Before long, you find yourself back in the bunker, the ingredients you need to make the pie spread out across the countertop. Sam pulls out his phone, searching for a recipe and you watch as he scrolls through the pages. “What about this one?” Sam asks you, holding the phone so you can see it better.

“I don’t see a difference,” you admit, “They all just look like words to me. I’m not even sure I can bake, so I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

“That’s ok,” Sam assures you, “I’ll teach you and you’ll do just fine.” You smile as he places a quick kiss to your cheek.

“Cas, Babe, you’ve gotta take off that coat if you’re gonna bake,” Dean insists.

“Why?” Cas questions, “I like wearing it.”

“Because if you don’t, you’ll get it dirty,” Dean explains, “Besides, the long sleeves will just get in the way.” Finally Cas concedes, allowing Dean to toss the trench coat over the back of one of the chairs. He begins rolling up his sleeves just as Dean does, you and San following suit before the four of you get to work.

As Dean had predicted, Cas was a mess. You weren’t much better. A thin coat of flour covers everything from where you’d turned the mixer on too high, making the contents go flying. The four of you hadn’t been able to escape the flour either.

Sam splits the dough into two parts, handing half to Dean and the rest to you. “Ok,” Sam continues, “Next we have to knead the dough.”

“I don’t understand,” you admit, “I don’t need the dough to do anything.” Sam chuckles and your cheeks begin to feel hot.

“You’re adorable,” Sam says with a smile, “Come here, I’ll show you.” Sam moves to stand behind you, caging you between the counter and himself. He takes your hands in his, guiding you as he shows you how to knead the dough. You lean back, letting your body press against his, his warmth enveloping you.

Glancing to the side, you find Cas and Dean in much the same position as you and Sam. Dean leans forward, pressing a kiss against Cas’ cheek, making Cas smile brightly. You were glad that Cas had finally found someone like Dean, someone he could love and spend his life with. Dean made your brother happy and Cas had given you a chance for that kind of happiness with Sam as well.

Sam’s hands move away from yours, allowing you to take over as he wraps his arms around you. “I’m gonna go make the filling,” Sam says before kissing your cheek and moving away from you. You finish up kneading the dough before wrapping it up in plastic wrap. Dean and Cas do the same with their half before putting the dough in the fridge.

“How’s the filling coming?” Dean asks. Sam sticks his finger in the bowl, collecting some filling before sucking it off his finger.

“Tastes pretty good if I say so myself,” Sam answers. Looking to Sam, you notice he has a drop of filling on his lip. Something comes over you and you find yourself pulling him in for a kiss, licking the filling from his lip. “What’s wrong?” Sam asks, pulling away and examining your confused expression.

“I …” you begin, unsure of how to continue. Sticking your finger into the bowl, you scoop up a dollop of filling and bring your finger to your lips. You’d never experienced this before. It wasn’t just molecules dancing across your tongue, it had a taste, a flavor. You weren’t sure how to describe it.

When you don’t continue, Cas moves to stand beside you, tasting the filling as well. “It’s sweet,” Cas explains, “I can taste it, like I could taste food when I lost my grace and became human.”

“And you can taste it too, Y/N?” Sam asks.

“I think so, and I like it,” you answer, “I see why you enjoy pie, Dean.”

“If you like this, you’re in for a treat,” Dean says, “This is just one kind of pie and there are tons out there for you to try.”

“I quite enjoy PB&J,” Cas adds. You’re about to ask what those three letters mean when Sam interrupts.

“Why isn’t anyone more concerned about this?” Sam asks.

“They can taste food now, so what?” Dean asks.

“So, they gave up a piece of their grace,” Sam presses, “Maybe we’re siphoning power from them. What if … what if we’re hurting them?”

“What if we’re killing them?” Dean adds, his expression turning dismal.

“You’re not,” you assure them.

“How do you know?” Sam asks, “Earlier you said that you didn’t know much about bonding. How do you know that bonding to a human won’t kill you?”

“It’s never been known to happen,” Cas replies, “Y/N and I shared a piece of our grace with each of you, but you also shared your souls with us. Perhaps we are affecting each other.”

“Like I was asking about earlier?” Dean questions, “You think Sam and I are like nephalem?”

“I’m not sure,” Cas admits.

“Cas and I are becoming less angelic,” you reason, “Perhaps you two are becoming less human.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this so quickly,” Sam says quietly, “I should’ve done research and figured out the effects of bonding before I let it happen. Y/N, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sam, I’m not in pain and I’m not dying,” you assure him, reaching up to cup his cheek, “I bonded with you in order to protect you and I will never leave you.” Sam looks at you sadly as you brush his hair behind his ear.

“Perhaps bonding makes us stronger,” Cas offers, “Angels can use human souls to make them stronger. Maybe we can draw power from the bonds we share with each of you, maybe you can draw power from us.”

“Still,” Sam insists before his words trail off.

“You make being human sound like a bad thing,” Dean says, “Cas did it before and he was just fine.” He wraps his arm around Cas’ waist and pulls him close.

“If becoming human is the price I must pay to protect you, I would gladly pay it,” you tell Sam.

“As would I for you, Dean,” Cas adds.

“I love you,” Sam whispers to you.

“I love you too,” you tell him before leaning in to place a quick kiss to his lips.

“Are we done with the chick flick moment?” Dean asks, “Our angels are going to be just fine. Now let’s get back to making the pie!” He was trying to sound cheery, but you knew he was trying to hide how he really felt.

When the pie is finally in the oven and the timer is set, Cas and Dean take their leave. Dean guides Cas by the hand, leading him towards their room. “I’m still not ok with this,” Sam says as he moves towards you.

“Ok with what?” you ask him as you step back, leaning against the counter behind you.

“Not knowing what’s happening to you,” Sam explains.

“I’m more concerned about you,” you tell him.

“Don’t say that,” Sam demands, “Don’t act like my life is more important than yours because it’s not.”

“Sam, I would give anything to protect you,” you reply, “That’s why I bonded with you in the first place.”

“And you don’t think I’d do the same for you?” Sam asks as he moves to cage you between the counter and himself, “I would do anything to keep you safe. I get that I’m your human and I’m fragile, but you’re my angel and I can’t lose you.” Sam’s hands reach for your waist, helping to guide you onto the countertop. 

“You won’t,” you assure him, “We ensured that the moment we made our promises to each other.” Sam’s eyes search yours as you card your hands through his hair. “Our bond ensures that we will never lose each other,” you tell him. One of Sam’s hands moves to rest against the nape of your neck, his other splaying across your lower back.

“I love you,” Sam says, pulling you right to the edge of the countertop. His lips press to yours in a rough, consuming kiss. You drape your arms over his shoulders, one hand fisting in his hair, the other in his shirt. “My angel,” Sam mutters against your lips as he pulls you tight against him, moving to stand between your legs.

“My human,” you mutter back to him. Sam’s lips move against yours, his tongue begging entrance to your mouth. You easily grant him his wish, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Sam groans and you moan along with him as he rocks his hips against you, his arousal evident through the material of his jeans. “Let’s go to your room,” you mumble.

“It’s our room,” Sam says, “But no, I want you right here. You know how we talked about experimenting earlier? We can start here if you want.”

“Don’t you and Dean make food here?” you ask him, “This can’t possibly be sanitary.” Sam chuckles before capturing your lips again. His fingertips slip beneath your shirt, pressing gently into your skin.

“I still feel like I’m corrupting you,” Sam admits, “God probably hates me for it and seeing as he’s your father, I really don’t want to piss him off.”

“I haven’t seen my father for a very long time,” you tell Sam, “He doesn’t control me. I make my own decisions and if I want to be corrupted by you, then I’ll let you corrupt me.”

“Wow, aren’t you rebellious?” Sam chuckles.

“For you I would be,” you tell him. Sam smiles against your lips. His hands slide up your body, pushing your shirt higher. You lift your hands above your head, allowing Sam to pull your shirt from you. His rough hands trail along your bare skin, making you shiver.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his hips rocking against you and working you up. You fumble with the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin beneath your fingertips.

You’d only been with him once but you already knew he would be a constant distraction. Everything about him is addicting and you need him. Slipping your hands beneath his shirt, you push the material from his shoulders. Sam reaches around you, unhooking your bra and pulling it from you.

Sam’s lips break from yours and move down your neck, leaving rough kisses. You drag your nails down his back and wrap your leg around his waist, desperate to have him closer. “Sam,” you moan, fisting your hands into his hair.

Reaching down, Sam opens the front of your pants and hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties. You lift yourself from the countertop, making it easier for him to pull the material down. His lips move lower on your body, sucking one of your nipples between his lips. He flicks the hardened bud with his tongue before drawing it out between his teeth.

“Sam, I need you, please,” you beg him, an aching sensation between your legs. Sam straightens himself back up before unbuckling his belt and opening his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. “I want you,” you moan as his cock springs free.

“Damn, I want you too,” Sam replies as he lines himself up with your entrance. Sam buries his face into the crook of your neck, both of you moaning loudly as he sinks into you. “Love the noises you make,” Sam groans. He sucks your earlobe between his lips, dragging his teeth along the skin. “I don’t have to be as gentle as I was earlier,” Sam tells you, “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” you answer, shifting your hips and encouraging him to move. Sam grins wickedly before pulling back and pushing into you, hard. He sets a pace that has you moaning and whimpering as you dig your nails into his shoulders. The feeling makes you lose control, the veil hiding your wings falling away. Sam shuts his eyes as a light shines brightly, but his pace never falters.

“So beautiful,” Sam groans as he opens his eyes again, his hands instantly fisting in your feathers. You cry out as he tugs your feathers and sends pleasure rushing through every inch of your body. Sam’s grunts and groans as he thrusts into you over and over again make your stomach twist and knot. You wrap your wings around him, bowls clattering on the floor as you knock them from the countertop.

“I’m sorry,” you whimper, “I didn’t mean to make all of that noise, Cas and Dean might hear.”

“Cas and Dean aren’t paying any attention to us,” Sam informs you, “If I had to guess, they’re doing the exact same thing we are.”

“Except they aren’t defiling the countertop,” you point out. Sam chuckles, but the sound becomes a groan as you let your grace explore his body.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his thrusts becoming wild. You let your grace press against him, pushing him deep inside you. One of his hands moves from your feathers, his fingertips digging into your skin. “I love you,” Sam grunts, his cock twitching inside you. He presses his forehead to yours, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

“Sam,” you moan, “That thing you did to me earlier, with your mouth, could you teach me to do something like that to you.”

“You wanna give me a blow job?” Sam asks. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and nod. “Fuck,” Sam grunts. The idea seems to drive him wild, “Yeah, we can do that later if you want. I’ll teach you. Fuck, I bet you’ll be so good.”

“Sam,” you moan, the pressure building in your stomach. You can feel yourself nearing your end, your walls fluttering around his throbbing cock.

“That’s it,” Sam grunts, “Y/N, fuck.” His cock twitches hard as he slams into you, the feeling setting you over the edge.

“Sam!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his length. Your wings bat against him as you lose yourself to the pleasure Sam is giving you. The sensation draws Sam along with you.

“Y/N!” Sam shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. Your bodies shutter against one another, hands grasping at each other.

“Sam,” you whisper, mesmerized by his eyes. As he comes undone, a soft blue light begins to shine through his eyes as if your grace is running through him. You cup his face between your hands as the light begins to fade.

“What is it?” Sam asks, bliss flooding his voice. His hand cards gently through your hair as his thrusts slowly come to a stop.

“My grace,” you answer, “Or maybe I should say your grace. I saw it shining through your eyes.”

“Just now?” he asks, “Like yours just did?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “And it was kinda hot.” Sam grins before kissing you deeply.

“I going to do some research on this,” Sam says.

“On sex?” you tease.

“You think you’re hilarious don’t you?” Sam asks.

“I have my moments,” you answer with a shrug.

“No, I’m gonna figure out the effects of an angel bonding to a human,” Sam tells you, “If you’re becoming more human and I’m becoming more angelic things are going to change for both of us, Cas and Dean too. I wanna know what to expect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Could you do a part three to Bonding where the reader gives Sam the blowjob they talked about in part two? And obviously lots of cute fluff where cas and the reader are both really self conscious about their relationships and whether or not their pleasing Sam and Dean as much as they hope they are since they’re both high-key really submissive? Sorry if that didn’t make much sense. I love your writing so much it’s 10/10 AND Will there be more bonding sam x angel reader ?? I love it!!! ❤❤❤ AND Maybe another part to bonding? I’d love to see more!

Warnings: Language, smut, oral

Fic:

“Sam, would you put that damn book down?” Dean asks, his mouth half full of pie, “We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves.”

“I will,” Sam answers, “As soon as I find something useful.”

“They’re fine, right, Cas? Y/N?” Dean says.

“I feel great,” you answer, loving the way the pie tastes. Being able to taste anything other than molecules was exciting and you’d already been through the whole spice cupboard, tasting everything from sweet, to salty, to spicy.

“Me too,” Cas answers, loving the dessert just as much as you.

“See, they’re great,” Dean says, “I’m great, you’re … anyway, this pie is awesome, everything’s fine, so put down the damn book.” Sam gives Dean an irritated look.

“You’re in denial, Dean. We could be sapping their powers, we could be killing them for all we know. Don’t you want to know what’s happening to them?” Sam asks, “Maybe to us too?”

“Of course I do,” Dean says, “But I don’t think it’s something we need to panic about. Y/N and Cas aren’t panicked, so why should we be? Besides, if something bad happened to an angel when they bonded to a human, wouldn’t Y/N and Cas know better than to do it?”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that this isn’t freaking you out?” Sam asks, “Look at them, that isn’t normal.” The boys watch you and your brother for a moment as you both indulge in the dessert.

“They’re fine,” Dean repeats, giving Sam a look that instantly makes Sam end the conversation.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam says, shutting his book, hard. You take Sam’s hand and squeeze, trying to reassure him. He squeezes back, though you can tell he’s distracted.

The four of you try to find anything to talk about other than the elephant in the room. You wind up in relative silence until Cas brings up a new topic. “What was that crash we heard from in here earlier?” Cas asks.

“Nothing,” you answer a little too quickly. Dean grins.

“I hope you guys cleaned up after you were done,” Dean says, “We do cook in here.” Your cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “I bet it was fun though,” Dean continues to tease.

“What we did was fun too though, right, Dean?” Cas asks softly.

“Of course, Babe,” Dean answers, “Why would you ask that?”

“Because,” Cas answers, “We have to spend eternity together and I’m worried that I’m not enough to keep you happy or that you’ll get tired of me.” It was a feeling you were very familiar with.

“Cas, we’ve been together for all of what, a day?” Dean asks, “I’m not bored with you yet and I never will be.”

“I understand how you feel,” you admit to your brother.

“You do?” Sam asks, surprised.

“It’s not that I think you don’t love me,” you tell him, “The bond wouldn’t work if you didn’t, but I’m worried that I’m not what you really wanted.”

“Is that how you feel too?” Dean asks Cas. They begin having their own conversation.

“Y/N,” Sam says gently as he squeezes your hand, “Did I do something to make you feel that way?”

“No,” you answer, “Not explicitly, but you talked about experimenting, figuring out what I like. What about what you like? You’ve never brought it up and I worry that I’m not giving you what you want.”

“I like you,” Sam assures, “And I want to be with you. I could be doing almost anything with you and I’d be happy.”

“Almost anything?” you question.

“Well, there are some things I’d rather not do together,” Sam says, “Thing like, you know, getting tortured or dying.”

“That isn’t funny,” you say.

“Ok, but I mean it when I say that I love you and that you are exactly what I want,” Sam tells you. He reaches up and cups your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss. “That’s why I’m so afraid of losing you,” Sam whispers, his forehead rested against yours.

“You aren’t going to lose me,” you tell him, “And if you’re that worried, we can look through every book we can get our hands on.”

“Whatever’s happening to us, we’ll figure it out,” Sam promises, “I know you bonded to me in order to protect me, but that isn’t going to stop me from protecting you too.” You shake your head and laugh quietly at his stubbornness.

“I love you, Sam,” you tell him.

“I love you too,” Sam answers, leaning in to kiss you. Breaking the kiss, you rest your forehead against his and let your grace wash over him, trying to assure him that everything would be alright.

***

“Castiel and Dean have gone to sleep,” you tell Sam as you sink down onto the sofa next to him. Sam hums in acknowledgment, but continues to read his book. You’d already helped him look through a numerous amount of books and found nothing. Much to your surprise, you were starting to feel tired, something you’d never experienced before. You decided it was better not to tell Sam about it. Worrying him further wasn’t going to help his current state. “Sam,” you say, running your hand through his hair and pushing it back behind his ear, “I know you’re worried, but this isn’t helping. What’s done is done and no amount of research is going to change what’s happening to us.”

“Still,” Sam sighs, “I want to be prepared. I shouldn’t have said yes so quickly. I should’ve researched it before I gave you an answer. Putting you in danger like that, it was so stupid.”

“We made a choice, we both did,” you tell him, “And it wasn’t stupid, protecting you wasn’t stupid. Now close your book and come to bed. You need rest, and like Dean said, this is practically our honeymoon. We should be enjoying ourselves.”

“Is that a demand?” Sam asks, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Only if it needs to be,” you answer. Since you’d bonded with Sam, you let him be the one to take the lead because you weren’t quite sure how to act, but you were becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of taking control.

“Oh?” Sam asks playfully, “And what if I refuse?”

“Well,” you begin, using your grace to shut his book, “I’d say you had better reconsider.” Taking the book from his hands, you toss it onto the coffee table before moving to straddle his lap. “You may have my grace running through your veins, Sam Winchester,” you tell him, “But I’m the angel here. We both know I’m stronger than you, and if I want you to obey, you’ll obey.” You let your grace shine through your eyes, giving him a reminder of the power this vessel contained.

“So fucking hot,” Sam whispers under his breath, “I’ve completely corrupted you.” He wraps his arms around you and tries to pull you in closer, but you use your grace to push his hands away and pin them against the sofa.

“Are you going to be a good little human and obey?” you ask him.

“Yes,” Sam answers quickly, “Anything you want.” He wasn’t even putting up a fight.

“Good,” you say with a mischievous smile. Maybe Sam had corrupted you, but you loved it and so did he.

Threading your fingers through his hair, you draw him in for a kiss. You were determined to make him forget his worries and if your activities in the kitchen earlier had been anything to go by, you knew exactly how to distract him. Sam’s lips move against yours, but you don’t let him take control of the kiss. Instead of giving in to him, you take the lead and show him exactly what he’d taught you.

Breaking the kiss, you pull his hair hard and tilt his head back before you begin leaving kisses down his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips. Using your grace, you unbutton his plaid shirt one button at a time. Sam tugs at your clothes begging you to take them off, but you use your grace to push his hands from you. He groans as you leave kisses down his chest, dragging your nails lightly down his skin as you go.

“Y/N,” Sam whispers as you drop to your knees before him. You bite your bottom lip as you look up at him, watching his expression change to one of pleasure as you palm him through his jeans. He was already hard, cock begging to be set free. Sam groans as you unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. You take your time freeing his length from its confines, driving Sam wild.

His hands struggle against your grace, trying desperately to touch you, but you keep them pinned against the couch. He lifts his hips as you tug his jeans and boxers down to his knees. “Is this alright?” you ask him as you run your fingertips along his length teasingly.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, squirming in his seat. You wrap your hand around his length and stroke him gently. “Fuck,” he whispers, hips bucking up and encouraging you to stroke him faster.

Leaning in, you place kisses along his length, trying to tease him. A string of curses fall from Sam’s lips, his hands fisting as he struggles against your grace. You look up at him through your lashes as you place the flat of your tongue to his tip and lap up the bead of precum that’s already leaked from him. The taste of him makes you hum and Sam seems to enjoy the sensation. The sight of Sam writhing and the sound of him groaning because of you causes your core to ache.

“Please,” Sam groans. You had a general idea of what to do next, but you decide it might be best to let Sam guide you a little. You release one of Sam’s hands and it instantly finds its way to your hair. Sam wraps his hand into your hair, pulling it back from your face. You leave kitten licks along his length before taking his tip between your lips.

Sam groans your name as you take more of his length into your mouth. You let him guide you and show you exactly what he wants, bobbing your head in a steady rhythm. When he tells you he needs you to suck, you hollow your cheeks around him just a little. The action pulls an obscenely loud groan from his throat. He rolls his hips, his tip hitting the back of your throat. You gag around him and Sam instantly pulls himself from your mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologizes. Your only response is a smirk. Keeping your gaze locked with his, you take him between your lips again. You relax your throat, taking him as deep as you can and wrapping your hand around the rest. Sam groans, his head tipping back and resting against the back of the sofa as you lick and suck.

His cock twitches and throbs, his hand tightening in your hair. Your name falls like a prayer from his lips. You hollow your cheeks around him, only making him groan louder. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he groans, eyes shutting tight and jaw clenching. He lifts his hips in time with your movements. The aching between your legs intensifies, making you squeeze your thighs together. You loved the idea that you could give your little human so much pleasure.

“Y/N, I’m close,” Sam warns, his voice rough. The thought only makes you work harder to bring him to his end. You bob your head in a steady rhythm, your tongue tracing the vein that throbs on the underside of his cock. He groans when your swirl your tongue around his tip before taking him deep into your mouth and sucking. “Y/N, I’m -” Sam begins, but doesn’t get the chance to finish his thought, “Oh, Y/N, fuck!”

You hum as Sam’s cock pulses, spilling his cum across your tongue. The blue light of your grace shines through his eyes as he comes undone and you can feel the power emanating from him. He was becoming stronger, you could feel it. Sam groans your name along with a string of curses as you work him through his high and swallow down everything he has to give you.

Sam relaxes against the sofa as you work him through his high. He sighs as you let him fall from your lips. “Was that what you wanted?” you ask, looking up at him from where you kneel. You run your hands up his thighs.

“Y/N,” Sam chuckles, “You were fucking perfect.” You smile as he runs his fingers along your cheek and brushes your hair behind your ear. Pushing yourself up from the floor, you move to straddle Sam’s lap. His arms wrap around your waist as you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“I love you, Sam,” you whisper, resting your forehead against his.

“I love you too, my angel,” Sam says, reaching for the book he’d been reading, “That’s why I really need to finish reading this b-”

“Tomorrow,” you interrupt, using your grace to push the book out of reach, “You said you were going to obey, remember? Well, what I want right now is for you to come to bed.” Before Sam gets the chance to protest, you fly him to your bedroom, far away from the books he’d become obsessed with reading.


End file.
